


Knight Check Up

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce checks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight Check Up

The night calms, and I can hear Oracle reassuring everyone that the police are on top of everything remaining. The family moves on to their lives, cherishing the little peace they have to enjoy. As Oracle is signing off, I can hear Dinah with her, and it makes me feel good to know that our hub won't be alone tonight.

I should go home, sit down and enjoy a cup of tea with Alfred. But I have one thing to do first. With the quiet I have cultivated over the years, I slip in through a specific window, after deactivating the alarm with a bypass code. I stop short, noting that the one I wished to visit is not alone. Instead, she is curled up, sleeping soundly, in the crook of her mother's arm. I notice Selina took my advice, and that there is a bed in here now.

I slip my cowl back, on the off chance that I disturb them, and gently lift the two from the rocking chair. Selina's eyes flutter open at the first touch, but seeing me is enough to reassure her back to sleep. Helena never even moves as I place them both on the bed, and draw a coverlet over them. A gentle kiss on the baby's forehead, then one on her mother's cheek, and I leave, to go have that cup of tea. I know, for another night, they are safe again.


End file.
